A known image forming apparatus may be provided with two blowers to prevent the apparatus's temperature from excessively rising.
The two blowers can prevent the temperature in the apparatus from excessively rising while they operate properly. However, when a malfunction occurs in one of the blowers and the blower in question stops or a quantity of air generated by the blower in question decreases an excessive rise in temperature of the image forming apparatus cannot be sufficiently prevented.